Memories Of The Past
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: Shawn and Juliet are doing well, very well, until people from their past show up again and try to break them apart. Relationships are being tested and love is always in the air. Lots of Shules! T for some language. Update: New twist, major action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another Psych fic. :D Inspiration sparked a long time ago -2 weeks maybe? - but I needed to find a perfect storyline. **

**The season premiere episode was amazing! Don't you agree? **

**Definite Shules action in the next Psych episode! (Which is today!)**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Psych. :'(**

* * *

It was a sunny and cloudless day in Santa Barbara. The calm and gentle clap of the ocean waves provided cool air to the nearby beach go-ers. A couple of yards away stood the infamous Psych office. Inside, the pseudo psychic Shawn Spencer sat on the new leather couch he'd bought - with Gus' credit card of course - for the office and sipped away at his ice cold pineapple smoothie as he propped his legs on top of the oak coffee table. His arm was slipped around his girlfriend of two years' shoulders, all the while pulling her close.

Detective Juliet O' Hara leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder as she reviewed the case file and drank a pineapple smoothie of her own. They sat comfortably as the AC provided cool and refreshing air around the office.

"Shawn we're never going to get anywhere like this. We've been here for half an hour and we got nothing." She complained.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention Jules. I was savoring this moment as well as enjoying the cool air." He grinned at her.

She looked up at him and screamed his name is frustration, "Shawn!"

After being scolded by his girlfriend, Shawn innocently said, "Sorry." He removed his arm from around her shoulders and took a look at the case file. He quickly scanned over every inch of the crime scene photos, statements, and other information that was in the file.

After a few seconds of intense observation and silence, he finally said without any hesitation or doubt whatsoever, "It was the Chairman's secretary."

Shawn laid back against the couch and took a sip of his drink as he watched the junior detective in amusement.

"You barely even looked at it!" She said, taken aback by the quick answer.

"Look at the signatures." Shawn moved his finger over to the Chairman's signature on his statement. "This is clearly his signature." He took another sip of his drink as he moved his finger to copies of three different checks that were supposedly signed by the Chairman.

"These aren't."

"How would you know?!" She said with a twinge of attitude in her voice.

Shawn lifted his hand to put his finger to his head, but Juliet stopped him from doing so.

"No psychic BS, Shawn."

"Fine." He straightened himself and set his drink on the coffee table. Gus would kill him for not using a coaster, but he would deal with that problem later. He positioned the file on top of his and her legs and pointed at the forged signatures.

"You see that little blob on the curve of the 'L'?" Juliet nodded. "It's a hesitation mark. If you look at the Chairman's signature, you can see it flows without any hesitation whatsoever. As for the two other checks, they also have the same blob on the curve of the 'L'. The next part of the signature must've been hard to duplicate."

He leaned back taking yet another sip of his smoothie as he watched Juliet observe the checks' signatures closely.

"I'm so glad that you defied your father and didn't become a detective." She said after a few minutes of observation and silence. "I would be out of a job."

"Well if I was a detective, you wouldn't have come to Santa Barbara and I might've been partners with Lassie. Ugh." He pretend shuddered.

"Don't kid yourself Shawn, you like Carlton." She smirked, knowing him so well.

"Fine." He admitted. "But back to us. If you never came here, we would've never met." He made a frown to show his sadness at his "What if" moment.

"Then I'm definitely grateful for that." She teased.

Noticing her tease, Shawn made his move. He flashed her a smile as he inched towards her until her head hit the armrest.

He whispered, "I know" as he tortuously moved bit by bit to her lips.

Hating the tease, she lifted her head just a bit off of the armrest to fill in the gap between them.

They savored every moment, every nano-second of the kiss.

Her arms found their way around his neck as he found the crook of her neck and shoulder. She giggled lightheartedly as he planted soft kisses on her sensitive skin.

"Sh-Shawn." She said.

"What?" He turned his head to look at her before attacking the corner of her mouth.

"We have to go. An innocent man is being held at the station." She responsibly said.

"Oh come on, Jules! It's not like he's going to die if we make out for five more minutes." He now directly looked in her eyes, trying to convince her.

"Shawn..." She pulled away and slipped away from under his grasp.

"Jules..." He repeated as he sat up.

"Later. I promise." She said with confidence.

"Okay." He perked up at her words and followed her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter. Just a little intro. :D Here's the real deal.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the recognized characters, sadly.**

* * *

They strolled down the hallway of the police department as Shawn's arm was draped around her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Why is everyone staring at us? They've seen us like this before." Juliet whispered to him. He shrugged.

"Come on, let's go and talk to the Chief about this case." Shawn said, trying to keep her from over thinking things.

Shawn and Juliet turned on their heels to face the people in the office.

There was obviously Gus and Lassie standing on the sidelines and the Chief was talking to a man and a woman whose backs were facing him.

The man was a taller than Shawn and wore a brown suede blazer, had luscious black hair, and a gold watch on his left wrist. He also had a pair of black dress pants and black loafers.

The woman had a slim figure. She was around Juliet's height, her hair was loose and it reached past her shoulders. She wore blue denim jeans and a yellow blouse. Shawn could see a hint on a silver necklace and a lovely simple silver bracelet.

There was no ring on either the man or the woman's left ring finger, but they showed signs of being in a relationship.

Shawn moved his arm from Juliet's shoulders to her waist as he announced their presence.

"We have arrived! You may now bow to royalty!"

"Shawn!" She elbowed him playfully as she stifled back a giggle.

Everybody turned around to face the inter-office couple.

Lassiter had a look of amusement with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Gus had a look of sympathy and pity in his eyes.

And Chief? Well Chief had a look of warning in her eyes.

Shawn looked at Juliet in confusion, then his world came crashing down when the other couple turned to face them. Little did he know, Juliet was feeling the same exact way.

"Declan?!" Juliet asked, stunned and shocked.

"Abigail?" Shawn said, also stunned, but more or less shocked at her appearance. What he was shocked about was that she was with Declan. Jules' ex-boyfriend Declan, the one he stole Juliet from. Oh boy, was he in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys love it! This chapter will be much longer I promise!**

**P.S: I just want to thank hiphop379 for suggesting some amazing ideas that I would definitely incorporate into my story. I also want to thank Psychlovershules2 for all the love and support you've given me and my stories. Keep up the good work on your part too!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters or Psych. So sad right now. *curls up into corner***

* * *

Shawn was utterly and completely shocked at the fact that Declan returned. Declan was this rich, more or less good looking criminal profiler that had stolen his girl's heart once and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

The fact that Abigail was here wasn't really shocking to Shawn, he knew that he would see her again one day, but the fact that she was dating Declan was mind-boggling. This had to be a setup. It had to be.

"Ummm. Uh, what are you... you uh, doing here?" Shawn stuttered.

"Ms. Lytar had witnessed an assault and Mr. Rand has offered his services to catching the guy. We'd like you to consult on this case too." Chief informed him.

Shawn looked to Juliet. He could see her still trying to process this. "No. No way! I'm all for catching the bad guy, but I'm not working with my girlfriend's ex! I don't mind working with Abigail, but not Declan! No offense Declan." He said as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Mr. Spencer..." Chief started.

"No, Chief. I can not work with Declan! Sure he's a nice guy and all, but I can not work with him!" Shawn protested.

Juliet still hadn't said a word.

"Shawn..." Gus warned.

"No, Gus! What if your girlfriend's son's father comes back and goes all _I-want-to-give-this-another-shot_, what the hell would you do then?!" He screamed.

Gus looked at Chief, "He's right Chief. This is personal. I don't think that either Shawn or Juliet should be in on this case."

"Thank you buddy." Shawn nodded to him.

"Mr. Guster, this is not your place to argue, but I have to say," She turned to Declan and Abigail. "They're right."

"Thank you." Shawn said, relieved.

"But we need him, he's our one-shot of catching this guy." Abigail pleaded.

"We could still hire him on our own." Declan interjected.

"And I would politely refuse." Shawn said.

"Then I'll tell them your darkest secret." Declan reminded him.

"They already know." Shawn said in a harsh tone.

"How dare you blackmail Shawn in a police department of all places! You know for a guy that's been a fake criminal profiler and fooled the police, you're not very smart." Gus added, defending Shawn.

"Thanks buddy." Shawn thanked him once more as Gus nodded to him.

"What?!" Lassie chimed in. "You're a fake?! Great, the people that get crimes solved are all fakes. What happened to the integrity of honesty?"

"That died during the stone age Lassie. Keep up with the times." Shawn mocked.

"Just please, would you help us?" Abigail pleaded.

"I would love too." Shawn said before adding, "Only if Declan is not a part of this case whatsoever."

"Oh come on! What the hell do you have against me?!" Declan finally blurted out.

Chief Vick plopped in her chair and sighed and just watching the argument, knowing that it would never stop until the truth came out.

"What the hell do _I _have against you?!" Shawn scoffed.

"Shawn..." Juliet said in a small voice, warning him.

"No, Jules! If he doesn't know then I _need _to tell him!" Shawn screamed. Juliet sighed, knowing not to get in the way when Shawn was angry so she walked over to the couch at the end of the room and sat down. Gus joined her soon after.

"What I have against you," Shawn took a dangerous step closer to Declan and continued with his rant, "You knew that I liked Juliet, you knew it and _right_ when I was going to ask her out and come clean about everything, _you_ just had to ruin everything!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ if I offended you in anyway." Declan replied sourly in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, you think that's it?! You basically fucking rubbed your relationship with her in my face! Going off to the Amalfi Coast and all that shit. You knew I was in love with her and you took her away from me like _that_ *snap* I tried to keep my cool, but now I have no reason too!" Shawn screamed, causing the officers to look through the Chief's office with confusion.

"You think that I was going to steal Juliet from you?! Can't you see Abigail and I are in a relationship?!" Declan protested.

"Oh, stop trying to keep your cover! I know you too aren't in a relationship. You think you could've fooled me?!" Shawn fumed. "Come on Jules, let's go."

Juliet stood up and strode to Shawn's side. He took a hold of her hand and walked out of the station angrily.

* * *

A/N: How do you like it so far? I know it's not really developed, but it'll get there. Please review! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's the deal. I am just so fucking (excuse my language) pissed off at that stupid Eliminator group thing, so I probably will take some anger out on the story. Beware: Unfixed grammar, Pissed off characters, Weird twists. All of those make a good story though right? *Typing really hard on computer keys now* Sorry for not greeting you guys properly today. I hope you guys understand. UGH!**

**Enjoy~ (I guess...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the recognizable characters, if I did then I wouldn't be taking any of this Eliminator crap. (Thre****e times in one week! UGH! And I did nothing wrong. I copied and pasted the lyrics of songs onto Word and then typed it myself. UGH!)**

* * *

"Shawn." Juliet said as she laid a soft hand on Shawn's lap.

He turned to face her. "Calm down." Her hand was gripped loosely on the steering wheel as she waited for the stop light to turn green.

"I can't, Jules!" He yelled.

Juliet sighed and returned her focus to the road. They drove home in silence aside from the occasional tapping of the feet from Shawn.

Right when the door was ajar, Shawn pushed Juliet and himself inside, closed the door roughly, and kissed Juliet.

The kiss wasn't passionate or loving. It was hungry and fierce.

"Sh- Mhghfmh - Sh- Shawn!" Juliet pulled herself away from Shawn's grasp roughly. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I just can't lose you again, Jules." He admitted as he held her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Shawn..."

"No, Jules. Let me finish." He let go of her face and looked directly into her blue eyes. "I just can't lose you. I've been chasing you for about five years until I finally had the chance to call you mine and I won't let you get away from me again!" Shawn told her in a somewhat scream.

"Shawn." She took a step closer to him, took his hands in hers, and in a calm voice, assured him, "You won't ever lose me. I'll always be your girl. I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine." Juliet smiled.

"This is why I love you, Jules." He kissed her as they still held hands. This time, the kiss was full of love. Everlasting, eternal love.

When they pulled away, Juliet was the first to speak. She freed her left hand, but didn't let go of the right.

"Besides, I'm the one that has to worry. You and Abigail had a longer relationship than me and Declan. Plus, she was your high school flame." Juliet guided him toward the couch, all the while holding hands.

They plopped down on the couch, Juliet in Shawn's arms.

"During most of that relationship, I was thinking of you Jules." He looked down at her and kissed her on her head. Juliet smiled. "Declan is like a richer and better version of me. He's more mature and he knows more about 80's references than me." Shawn sighed. "He's better than me Jules, except he's not as good looking as me and his hair isn't as perfect as mine." He joked.

Juliet chuckled before turning around to face Shawn with a serious expression. "Declan is not better than you. He may be richer and more mature, but he is _not _better than you Shawn."

"You're right, Jules. He _doesn't_ have you." A smile appeared on face before quickly disappearing into a kiss.

"I love you, Jules." He said once she turned back around.

"I love you too, Shawn." She responded back.

The couple laid there on the couch like that in silence. Juliet's head rested against his chest, listening to every thump of his soothing heartbeat as Shawn's arms were wrapped around her waist and his head on top of hers. Juliet placed a hands on his lap and his hand.

For the first time, Shawn's ADD didn't act up.

* * *

A/N: Just a notice, telling you guys to watch out for another chapter today. :D Maybe in the next few hours or so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter like I promised. :) I'm in a happier mood than before, but still kinda pissed. This song (The Man That Can't Be Moved by The Script) kinda cheered me up. It's my new favorite song now! :D I know it's kinds old, but you guys should listen to it if you already haven't. It's really catchy and good. While your on that, listen to Hall of Fame by The Script too. :D**

**So this story took a major twist. I'm just saying that now, this story is somewhat AU. :D Major Action in this one! **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the recognizable characters. :(**

* * *

Shawn and Juliet slowly made their way inside the police station, trying to avoid any eye contact with the other officers, but no one seemed to care.

"Hey, Shawn, Detective O' Hara!" Buzz said in a chippy voice.

"Hey Buzz." Shawn greeted back.

Shawn and Juliet exchanged confused glances as they walked towards the Chief's office.

"Look Chief, I'm really sorry about my tantrum ear-"

"Mr. Spencer, it's alright. Just go back to work. O' Hara, you too." Chief casually said as she continued to fill out paperwork.

"Yes, ma'am." Juliet responded and watched as Chief Vick just nodded her head.

The couple spun on their heels and walked to Juliet's desk.

"Wow, everyone's so forgiving." Juliet said as she plopped onto her chair.

"Yeah." He agreed.

**~SHULES~**

"Attention all officers!" Chief Vick screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on the Chief. "For some unknown reason, a very special person will be coming into this precinct late today. He wants to congratulate us on our outstanding conviction rate-"

"Courtesy of muah." Shawn said jokingly as he stood up and took a bow.

"Anyways, he'll be here in about an hour, so everybody be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone chimed.

Just then, Henry, Gus, and Lassiter appeared from the basement.

"And who would this important person be?" Henry asked.

"The President of the United States." Chief said and everyone stood silent for a while before Shawn said, "I'm out!"

He stood up and proceeded to walk out of the police station until his father's arm caught him.

"You're not going anywhere Shawn." Henry said strictly.

"Why? I hate the President."

"What the hell do you have against the President of the United States, Spencer?" Lassiter asked, obviously annoyed.

"Oh Lassie, my dear ole' Lassie, that's personal." Shawn joked as he patted Lassie's shoulder.

"Personal enough that even I don't know?" Gus chimed in.

"Yes, Gus. I have secrets so great or so personal that I keep them from even you." Shawn said.

"Wow." Gus stood there surprised.

"Can I go now?" Shawn asked his father.

"No." Henry cooly said as he turned Shawn around, held a hand on the crook of his neck while massaging it, and forcefully made Shawn sit down in a chair that was placed next to a column.

"Ugh." Shawn said, dreading the moment the President came in through the door.

Shawn dragged another chair in front of him to use as a foot rest and plopped his crossed feet on the chair. He then folded his hands and placed it on his stomach then proceeded to fall asleep.

**~SHULES~**

Shawn heard heavy footsteps of a person followed by four consecutive, steady footsteps behind that person. He knew immediately who it was, but still pretended to be asleep. He heard Juliet and Gus tell him to get up and Lassie's snicker behind him.

As the footsteps came closer, the voices of persistence and mocking stopped. _Oh, if they'd just let him leave._

He heard the footsteps come to a stop, directly in front of him and he heard the man say in a rather husky voice, "Hello. I appreciate that you took a moment to listen to what I have to say."

He then heard the Chief cut in and say, "No, it's our pleasure Mr. President."

The President chuckled a little and then continued, "I know you officers must be busy, but I just want to congratulate you on your terrific conviction rate and thank you all for serving your country."

"Sir, aren't you forgetting something?" A voice said.

_Why was Declan here? What the hell does he have to do with this?_ Shawn thought to himself as he continued to pretend to be asleep.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Mr. Rand." Shawn heard the President's feet turn to face him and before the President could say anything, Shawn spoke.

"You've found me at last haven't you Paul? It took you long enough. I was starting to get worried." Shawn coldly said as he opened his eyes and stood up.

Everybody stood silent watching the scene, even Lassiter. Shawn could tell everyone was confused and that was the way he wanted it to be.

"I told you that I quit. I'm living a life here, a perfectly good one, I might add, and nothing you can say or do can change that." Shawn stated coldly and turned on his heels to walk away.

Suddenly, one of the President's bodyguards pinned him against one of the columns.

"Shawn!" Juliet, Gus, and Henry all screamed in unison.

Shawn just scoffed and looked at the President. "Really, Paul? Really? This is the best you've got? You know I've expected more from you. I thought I would get electrocuted or at the very least, tortured."

Everyone stood confused at what Shawn just said.

Before anybody could see it, Shawn had done some jabs and punches to the bodyguard that had pinned him to knock him onto the floor.

While everyone was stunned at the scene, Shawn turned on his heels and proceeded to walk out the station like before only to have someone block him again. This time though, it was Declan.

Shawn let out another scoff. "I should've known it was you." He said as he flashed back to earlier that morning when Declan had tried to blackmail him. Of course, Shawn and everyone else thought it was the fake psychic secret, but it had been much more. _Much _more.

"Get out of my way Declan." Shawn said in a threatening voice. When Declan didn't move, Shawn forcefully pushed him aside.

As Shawn was about to turn the corner to get out of the station, the president said, "Rethink this Admiral Spencer."

That's when Shawn had enough. Shawn turned, walked toward the President, and shoved him against one of the walls.

"Mr. Spencer!" Chief scolded, but Shawn didn't care.

"I told you never to call me that!" The arm that was on the President's neck tightened and the President just laughed.

The bodyguards were now fast approaching him. Shawn heard their heavy footsteps and just as one was about to strike him, Shawn turned and held his fist in his. He raised the arm over both of their heads and kicked him in the stomach forcefully. The other bodyguard was about to punch Shawn, but he ducked and with one swift movement, still holding onto Bodyguard #1's fist, leg swept Bodyguard #2. The downward momentum of Shawn's actions caused Bodyguard #1 to fall face down on the cold, hard station floor.

Shawn stood up angrily, dusted off his jeans and shirt and walked off before four guys jumped out at him. Every officer was just too stunned to do anything, especially Juliet and Carlton.

"Are you serious?" He shouted. _Couldn't he leave the station in peace at least once today? _He thought to himself.

They attackers all stood in a row, ready in a fighting stance to attack Shawn.

Attacker #1 and #2 proceeded to kick Shawn on both sides, but Shawn quickly dodged them by jumping back, causing both attackers to hit one another's feet. Attacker #3 and #4 came swiftly, throwing punches at him, one even carrying a knife.

A knife! To a police station!

During the attack, Shawn heard Chief say, "Are you crazy Mr. President?! Stop this insanity right now!"

In response, the President just said calmly, "No need Chief. No need."

Attacker #4 (the one with the knife) had tried to slash him across the face, but Shawn quickly dodged and with his right arm, held the wrist of Attacker #4 and managed to leg sweep him, causing him to fall down. Still holding his wrist, Shawn pried the knife off of the hand of the attacker and twisted it severely, then performed the cross arm bar quickly to the poor guy's arm, causing the attacker's shoulder to be dislocated as well as his wrist to be broken. The attacker screamed loudly in pain and agony.

Now Shawn held the knife in his right hand (the way he was trained to in the Navy, holding the handle with his hand as the blade was tucked underneath his forearm) and positioned himself in a fighting stance. His back faced the entrance of the basement stairs.

Bodyguard #1 and #2 were now up and advancing towards Shawn along with Attacker #1, #2, and #3.

"Five against one. Easy Peezy." Shawn mumbled to himself before swinging his right hand, managing to slash Attacker #3 in the arm. Like nothing happened, Attacker #3 tried to punch Shawn in the face, but Shawn moved his head swiftly. The attacker's arm now next to his head, Shawn abandoned the knife, held the attacker's arm with his right hand and kneed him in the stomach causing the guy to double over, arm still held against Shawn's shoulder. With his left elbow, Shawn then elbowed the attacker on the neck, the start of the spine. The attacker groaned in pain as his feet lost balance with Shawn still holding his arm. He shouted in pain as his shoulder dislocated.

Bodyguard #1, #2 attacked. #1, punching and #2, kicking. Shawn held Bodyguard #2's leg under his left armpit while Shawn's right hand held Bodyguard #1's fist. Still holding their respective limbs, Shawn slid between them, causing them to do a somersault in midair and come crashing on the floor. Shawn stood once more, Attacker #1 and #2 came closer and Shawn was ready for the counter. Attacker #1 came first with a fist, but Shawn swatted it away with his right hand and punched him hard in the face causing #1's head to fall back slightly. This also caused Attacker #1's nose to break and blood to flow freely.

Using the distraction, Shawn kicked Attacker #2 as hard as he could in the abdomen, sending him flying against a column, then swung a right hook across Attacker #1's face, knocking him out unconscious. Shawn turned to Attacker #2 who was in a fighting stance, ready to strike. The attacker started with a fist, which Shawn dodged, held with his left hand and, then efficiently used the palm of his right hand to strike the attacker's forehead. The attacker stumbled a few feet back before regaining his balance and then with full speed rammed Shawn all the way across the hallway to Juliet's desk causing Juliet to wince and scream slightly fearing that Shawn was hurt, but it didn't hurt Shawn one bit.

Without realizing, Attacker #1 released Shawn which gave him some time to regain his balance. Whispering a slight "Sorry" to Juliet, Shawn took his fighting stance again. The attacker attempted yet another punch with his right hand, which Shawn blocked and then held with both of his hands and then used his right leg to kick the side of the knee of the attacker's left knee.

"Jules, close your eyes!" Shawn warned quickly. Juliet, of course, did not follow his instructions, so Gus, being the good friend that he is, stood in the way of Juliet to keep her from seeing what would be a gruesome act.

Shawn still holding the attacker's right arm with both of his hands and kneed him really hard in the stomach causing the attacker to grunt in pain. Seeing the guy double over in a result of his blow, Shawn released his right hand from the attacker's arm (still holding on with his left hand) and took a hold of his head underneath his arms in a somewhat of a backwards choke hold that you would see wrestlers in WWE do. Shawn then - much like the RKO - released his grip from the guy's arm, spun himself around, and then efficiently performed the RKO. Shawn landed on his butt while the attacker landed face first to the ground and released a groan.

Shawn stood up, looked around, and then said, "Sorry for the mess." He took a couple steps toward the exit, but stopped when the President, or Paul as he's commonly known by some people, said in respect and a smirk on his face , "I see you haven't forgotten your training."

Shawn turned around, walked toward the president, looked him directly in the eyes, and shouted in a cold and harsh tone, "I AM NOT GOING BACK!"

Juliet, clearly shocked, just asked in a soft and low voice, "Shawn? What's going on?"

If it were anyone else asking that question, he would've just left, but this was Juliet, his Jules. She deserved an answer and hearing the tremble in her voice, he stepped back. He sighed, turned to face Juliet and then said in a calm voice, "I am _retired_" He glanced at Paul with menacing eyes as he emphasized the word and then turned back to Juliet and continued, "Admiral Shawn Spencer of the United States Navy, _former_ Navy SEAL, and _ex- _CIA."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I'm REALLY into this story right now, so you might be expecting more chapters for the rest of the week. :D Aren't you glad that I update often and not on a schedule? :)**

**Did you guys like the twist? It was an idea I had originally for this story anyways. Shules to come! I promise Shules (even if there is only a little) in each chapter! :) *pinkie swear***

**Anyways, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the recognizable characters.**

* * *

**Recap:**_ He sighed, turned to face Juliet and then said in a calm voice, "I am **retired**" He glanced at Paul with menacing eyes as he emphasized the word and then turned back to Juliet and continued, "Admiral Shawn Spencer of the United States Navy, **former** Navy SEAL, and **ex**- CIA."_

* * *

Shawn looked to his father and his expression seemed very proud along with some shock. He looked at Gus and all Gus had on it face was complete and utter shock. Finally, he looked at Juliet. Her eyes held a spark of sadness, anger, fear and a whole lot of shock.

After regaining his composure, Carlton blurted out, "You're joking right? Spencer, a SEAL? Let alone a CIA agent?!" Lassiter huffed out a laugh and looked around to see anyone join along with him, but no one did. Everyone was just stunned.

Without any jokes or references, he calmly said, "Yes, Lassie. It's true. I'm a retired Admiral from the United States Navy, former Navy SEAL, and ex-CIA."

"B-but how?!" Henry blurted out.

"I left right after high school dad. Don't you remember? Didn't go to college at all. I went into the Navy. For five years while Gus was in college and getting his degree, I became a SEAL and an Admiral because of my exceptional skills, youngest Admiral and SEAL ever I might add, and then came back to Santa Barbara for a while. Then I got recruited by the CIA. I accepted. For about 8 years or so, I was CIA and then I resigned. Those postcards I sent were indeed mailed and bought from where I was, but I never gave you a postcard when I was overseas. I was going to keep on going with the CIA, but decided against it because I was tired of all the adventure and the near-death experiences. Then I settled down here in Santa Barbara, at home. So, I wasn't technically running." Shawn let out a deep sigh. "If you still don't believe me, I have my Navy uniform in storage and my CIA ID in a false bottom drawer of my desk."

"Why would you keep this from everyone? From me?" Juliet took a step toward Shawn.

"Because I didn't want to relive it. It was the past, a very dangerous past." Shawn let out another sigh.

Then realization dawned on him. Shawn turned to Paul. "Why are you here?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I want to recruit you. Back to the CIA." He stated calmly.

"No." Shawn simply said and turned around to walk away.

"We need your help. One case. Just one." The President pleaded.

"No. Go get some other Level 5 Clearance Agent to do it." Shawn said without looking back.

"We really need you Admiral."

"I clearly said no." Shawn stopped.

"Then I'm drafting you. Just one case. No one has been able to solve it or get even remotely close to the perp. We need you, you're the only one that has a remote chance of getting to him. Just one case."

Shawn sighed and simply turned around. "Fine. But I'm not leaving Santa Barbara."

Shawn looked up and saw President McCullen smiling. "I wouldn't think of it. Meet me at the Santa Barbara Police Academy at 0700 hours. Physicals, Spencer. You guys can come to watch if you want." Paul asked generously. Then he turned and walked right out the door, brushing pass Shawn, like nothing ever happened.

Shawn looked up at the stunned faces of officers in the police department.

The Chief was the first to speak. Responsibly, she said to the rest of the officers, "Get back to work officers!" She turned to go into her office, but took a glance at the "gang" standing behind her and then said, "Come into my office."

Shawn closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then headed for the Chief's office. Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, and Henry followed.

Once all of them were situated in the office - Henry and Gus sitting, Lassiter standing behind them, Shawn off to the side with Juliet - Chief closed the blinds after Henry respectively closed it.

Chief then went over to her desk, sat in her seat, put her head in her hands, and sighed.

"Shawn..." Chief started. "Please tell me this is one big joke." She lifted her head to look at him.

"I wish I could Chief, but I'm not lying."

"Then we'll all have to go down to the academy then."

"But Chief-" Carlton started.

"No, buts Carlton. It's an order. Plus, all of us are a little curious." She admitted shamelessly.

* * *

A/N: I have a poll set up concerning my next Shules fic and I would really appreciate it if you guys took some time and voted. Thanks!

Story will probably start at the end of this one. :D

I actually do have another story in mind... (One-shot which I will be writing shortly. :D)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy~**

**Happy St. Paddy's Day! :) *tips hat***

**P.S: Don't forget to vote on my poll for my upcoming story. It'll mean a lot more than reviewing, but you should do that too. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the recognizable characters, but I wish I did. I mean who doesn't?**

* * *

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Shawn said as he opened the door for Juliet.

They stepped into their home and hooked their jackets onto the coat rack. Shawn then quietly closed the front door and mad his way to the couch with Juliet.

"No. No explaining tonight, Shawn. Let's just stay here and watch The Breakfast Club, eat a little take-out, and snuggle."

"Okay, Jules." Shawn said as he set the take out down on the coffee table and opened up the contents. He sat down next to Juliet and pulled her close as she ate her Lo Mein. He turned on The Breakfast Club and opened up his own food to eat.

Juliet turned to look at Shawn and said to him, "Tomorrow Night. You can explain then." She turned back when he nodded and snuggled onto his chest deeper.

**~SHULES~**

"Jules, wake up!" Shawn yelled from the kitchen. When he heard her groan, he took the fresh pot of coffee and poured it into her mug. Then, he walked up to the bed and knelt in front of her on the floor. "Wake up, Jules. You don't want to miss my amazing, awesome, superman, skills don't you?" He grinned.

Slowly, Juliet opened her eyes then said, "Superman is way hotter than you, Shawn. Let me go to sleep. You never wake up this early." She turned so her back would face him, slid her hand under her pillow, and then used Shawn's pillow to cover the other side of her face.

Shawn chuckled and pretended to sound hurt. "Jules, I'm hurt." He set down her mug on her nightstand and sat on the bed. He wriggled his pillow from her grasp and made her lay with her back on the mattress. She opened one eye and then quickly closed it.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"6."

"6?! You never wake up this early!" She screamed in shock.

"Well, I do now. Once, I only slept for 2 minutes. I actually don't know how I did that." He said in realization. He paused for a moment before returning his attention on Juliet. "Come on, Jules. Wake up." He shook her lightly.

"No." She grumbled.

Shawn, knowing this would wake her up, leaned over to kiss the crook of her neck - the most sensitive part of her body.

Juliet stifled back a giggle, but when Shawn kept attacking the crook of her neck, she couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh like crazy. "Alright, Shawn! Alright! I'll get up!"

She shot up, still panting for air.

"I hate you, Shawn." She said while throwing a pillow at his head.

After receiving the hit, Shawn placed the pillow back in it's original spot and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

**~SHULES~**

Shawn took a deep sigh as he stood in front of the police academy. Juliet intertwined her hand in his and squeezed it, giving him some comfort and assuring him that she was there for him.

"Come on, Spencer." Carlton said cooly and led the way.

Shawn and Juliet followed, as did Gus, Henry, and the Chief.

When they reached their destination, the obstacle course, everyone gasped except for Shawn. The obstacle course was upgraded, like military style upgraded. The outside land itself was a span of two acres, but the obstacle course it self was only about 2,500 yards. (1 Acre= 4,840 yards or 43,560 sq. ft.)

The starting point was a chalk line drawn on the ground. The first obstacle was 10 sets of tire pairs, followed by a barbwire/mud crawling obstacle. That was followed by a wall climbing obstacle. The wall climb was different, totally different than the one you normally see for training in military or police. It was basically a giant ladder and was 12 stories tall. Next, was a giant block of wood, approximately 7 stories tall. That obstacle was followed by another block of wood that was 3 stories tall. Then there was a giant pull up bar with a rope attached to it that was about 4 feet away from the previous obstacle. After that, there was a balancing beam, which Shawn had to obviously land on. After that was something called an island hopper. Lots of logs were placed at different locations- the biggest difference between two logs was 5 feet. After that was a giant net that he had to climb and then efficiently land onto a long pole that went sideways, so he would have to move along the pole as he was holding it upside down. Last, but not least was a shooting range. Not an ordinary one though. On a nearby rack were revolvers, pistols, snipers, crossbows, and ammo. The ground was covered with different cardboard cutouts of targets and civilians. Farther out, were 3 different modern shooting cutouts at different ranges.

"Oh my god, Shawn! How are you going to be able to do this?" Juliet asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, this is a piece of cake, trust me."

"Indeed that is." Paul came out of the nearby office and then continued, "But you'll be fighting against one of our own first, knives."

"Anything else? What about the jumping out of a helicopter part?" Shawn said jokingly, thinking that he wouldn't have to do it.

"You'll parachute out, land just before the starting point, fight, go onto the obstacle course, and then shoot with a revolver, a 9mm CZ pistol, then a Ruger SR22 pistol, Crossbow, and then a Barrett M107 sniper rifle for the police cutouts. I'll tell you what weapon to use." He then handed him an envelope. "Open it. It gives you which cutouts are civilians and which are targets."

Shawn took the envelope, nodded and then asked, "Who am I fighting?"

"Jenner." Paul simply stated.

"No! I will not fight Jenner while he has a knife. You know, he's gonna stab me with that."

"Then good luck soldier." The president gave him a smile and turned around to walk back into the academy. Remembering something, he stopped and turned and then said, "You have one hour to get ready. The visitors **can not** interfere with the assessment, or Shawn has to redo it again. We'll be putting security enforcement near the bleachers."

"Ugh!" Shawn threw his hands in the air and plopped onto the lower bleacher stands.

"Who's Jenner?" His father asked curiously.

"He's the _one man_ that I've never won against in close combat."

"Oh." Everyone said in unison.

"Yeah, oh." He stood up, determined to win against Jenner. "I guess I have to go practice." He took his duffel bag with him and gave Juliet a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you guys later." He said as he walked toward the academy.

**~SHULES~**

Shawn sat on one of the locker room benches with his duffel bag beside him while bandaging his hands.

He wore a white tank top, gym shorts, and running shoes to practice. He took a swig from his water bottle and stood up to stretch.

After about 10 minutes of stretching, he got up and started to practice punches and kicks and defensive maneuvers on the punching bag that was hung up in the locker room for him.

With 10 minutes left, he heard someone come in. He stopped his punching and held the punching bag so it would stop swinging. Then, he took a towel and hung it from around his neck, and looked to see who it was.

"Hi, dad." He said casually as he sat down on one of the benches and started to dab the beads of sweat that were falling from his forehead with the towel.

Henry sat next to Shawn and placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Shawn, I know we always haven't had the best relationship and I'm still pretty mad about you not telling me that you went into the military or the CIA, I wanna tell you that I'm proud of you. I always was. Good luck out there." Henry gave Shawn's shoulder another pat and stood up to leave.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, Shawn."

"Can I tell you something?" Shawn asked him as Henry let go of the doorknob.

"Sure." He made his way back to the bench and leaned against the lockers in front of him.

"I don't know how to beat Jenner." Shawn slumped.

Henry chuckled. "Just do your best. Get that knife out of his hand and you guys will both be on the same level. Defense, not offense. Use a lot of counter attacks and most importantly, find his weakness. Everyone has an Achilles' Heel, Shawn."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

Henry sighed and sat down next to his son again. "How much do you love Juliet?"

"Dad, that has nothing to do with this." Shawn said, confused at his response.

"Just answer the damn question, Shawn."

"She's my everything." Shawn smiled. "I love her just as much as I did the first day I met her. I love her so much, dad."

Henry smiled at his son's words and then said, "Then imagine that Jenner is going after Juliet. Imagine that Jenner is trying to take Juliet away from you. Use all that rage and anger and all your love for Juliet to fight him. Don't forget your techniques and lessons though."

Henry got up to walk away, but Shawn stopped him. "Thanks dad."

"No problem."

**~SHULES~**

Shawn looked at himself in the mirror as he changed into his Navy camo. He dabbed the little beads of sweat emerging from his forehead with his towel and took another swig of his water bottle.

He heard the door to the locker room click and he turned around to see Juliet.

She gave him a smile which he reciprocated.

"Hey, Shawn." She walked towards him.

"Hey, Jules." He opened up his arms for a hug which she gladly accepted.

She snuggled into his chest while Shawn tightened his grip on her.

They stayed like that for a little while until the loudspeaker rang, "Three minutes until starting. Please get to the helipad Admiral."

Shawn pulled Juliet away, but only at arm's length, still holding her arms.

Shawn gave her a passionate kiss and she welcomed it.

"I love you, Shawn."

"I love you too, Jules."

Shawn gave her one last hug, before grabbing the envelope and saying, "I guess I have to go up."

Juliet nodded and took his duffel bag from him and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later." She said as he walked out of the locker room. She took one more look around the locker room, sighed, and then headed for the obstacle course outside.

* * *

A/N: Please vote in my poll and review. :D Thanks. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Not really enthusiastic right now. I was, but not anymore. Stupid person that's not even in the Eliminator group "reviews" on my story and says that it is against the rules to put lyrics on a song in a fanfic. No. It is against the rules to copy and paste songs from a different site, not put in a song's lyrics when you listen to it and write it yourself. It may seem like the exact same one from a website, but isn't it the same way with other websites? Plus I write my own songs in my free time, so I would know how it's written. :O Plus, everybody else writes songfics. Why can't I? Do any of you get harassed with these messages? If so please tell me so that I won't feel outcasted...**

**Sorry about my ranting. I just needed to let it out. UGH! So pissed off right now.**

**Anyways, like always, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the recognizable characters and I never will. Something else that's raining on my parade today... :(**

* * *

Shawn walked without fear through the academy's corridors to head to the helipad on the roof. He quickly opened the yellow envelope and carefully took out the piece of paper.

It read:

_**Fight: **First man on the floor, pinned down, 5 seconds._

**_Target:_**_ Any cutout with a Maple Leaf broach or pin_

_- People cutouts are shot with handguns.  
_

_- Ordinary shooting cutouts used for training are shot with snipers._

_**Exception: **One special cutout will be holding a pineapple. Shoot the pineapple with a crossbow. No laser. _

_- Each cutout will be up for 5 seconds. _

_- There are 12 cutouts._

_Revolver: 2 cutouts_

_CZ: 5 cutouts_

_Ruger: 4 cutouts_

_Crossbow: 1 cutout_

**_Ammo count:_**

_Revolver: 2 bullets_

_CZ: 5 bullets_

_Ruger: 4 bullets_

_Crossbow: 1 arrow_

**_Sniper:_**_ Shoot the farthest training cutout in the heart, the closest one in the head, and the middle one in the bulls-eye. _

_If you shoot it correctly, an explosion of blue liquid will erupt._

Shawn quickly read over it, committing it to memory, and then put it back in the envelope.

When he arrived onto the helipad, he had to scream to catch Paul's attention.

"Paul!" He screamed.

Paul turned around. "Over here!" He shouted back as Shawn walked over to him.

"Captain Caltern will debrief you on the procedures. Good luck, Admiral." Paul patted him on the back, took the envelope from his hands and sent Shawn on his way.

**~SHULES~**

As they took off and circled around the area where he was supposed to jump off of, the Captain debriefed him.

"Okay Admiral, once you land onto the spot right before the starting point, what you want to do is pull this string right here." The Captain pointed at the key ring on the left strap of the parachute pack. "This will retract the chute back into it's place. Don't worry, we've tested it out before. And obviously, the other key ring is the chute itself. Good luck, Admiral."

"Thank you, Captain." Captain Caltern nodded in response.

Shawn strapped the backpack across his chest and strapped his helmet on too. He turned to face the open door. He took a deep breath and went in for the leap.

As he descended toward the ground, his body was as if he was laying down on his stomach. His arms were beside his head as if he was in surrender and the bottom half of the legs lifted upward.

After a few minutes, he pulled the key ring to open up the chute.

The chute flew out of the pack and tugged him a few feet higher as he awaited descent. He moved his body and legs to ensure he landed right before the starting point.

As he neared the landing point, with his hyper observant eyes, he made out Jenner talking with Juliet. His Jules! The audacity of that man!

When he reached the landing point, he pulled the left key ring and the chute began to fold itself back into the pack. He unclipped the sternum strap, hip belt and the strap to his helmet and roughly tore off the helmet and backpack. Shawn then thew the helmet and backpack to the side and screamed, "Get your ass over here, Jenner!"

Jenner just smirked and walked over to where Shawn was standing.

"Spencer." He gave him another smirk.

"Jenner." Shawn said as if the word was acid on his tongue.

Shawn looked over to his father and saw him hold up his fists like a fighting stance and Shawn immediately understood. He nodded to his father and returned his attention back to Jenner.

The match adviser came into the scene and asked, "Knife?"

Jenner lifted his right arm and said while grinning at Shawn, "Got it right here."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The adviser turned to Shawn and asked, "Ready, Admiral?"

Shawn snuck a peek at Juliet and saw her smile. "Ready." He said, feeling more courageous.

"Ready?" The adviser put his arm in between the two fighters and blew on his whistle signaling the start of the match. He lifted his arm above their heads to give them room to fight.

"Ready to lose?" Jenner asked mischievously as he and Shawn circled around the area.

Jenner attacked first, lunging at Shawn with the knife, but Shawn quickly dodged it and pushed him aside.

"Never." Shawn simply stated before hitting Jenner's chin with a right hook.

Shawn smirked, but before he could attack again, Jenner struck. He swung his right arm - the one with the knife - and because of the unexpected move, Jenner slashed Shawn's left cheek slightly.

"That the best you got, Jenner?" Shawn said as he lifted a finger to his cheek to assess the damage.

He returned to his fighting stance and made quick work of the knife.

Shawn used his right palm to hit Jenner's right arm, took a hold of the arm with his left hand and took a step closer. Shawn's right leg hooked behind Jenner's right foot and then elbowed his front shoulder blade causing Jenner to let go of the knife. The maneuver caused Jenner's body to bend backwards and over Shawn's knee. Shawn then used his right leg to kick the knife out of the way and caused Jenner to fall to the ground.

_Get rid of the knife. Check._

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to pin Jenner down long enough for now, so he moved out of the way, took up his fighting stance again, and awaited Jenner to get up.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Paul handing the yellow envelope the he had given him to his father and the rest of the gang.

Finally, Jenner got up and said, "I see you've gotten better, Spencer. But you still won't be able to beat me."

_Level the playing field. Check._

"And why are you so sure?" Shawn countered.

"Because I am." Jenner said as he lunged toward Shawn, jabbed him a couple times in the chest and then kicked him square in the chest. The blow caused Shawn to fly backwards and made him hit the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Ugh." Shawn groaned.

He looked over to his family and watched Gus and Juliet cover their mouths in shock. Henry, on the other hand, was mouthing 'Achilles' Heel' to him.

Shawn nodded and grunted in pain as he stood up.

"Get up, Admiral!" Jenner shouted.

Shawn made his way back to the fight slowly as his mind reviewed each and every one of his past fights with Jenner. Then realization dawned on him. Jenner's weakness was talking and the element of surprise. Two of which were Shawn's greatest advantages.

_Find Jenner's weakness. Check._

Shawn smiled as he started off of his conversation, knowing he would win this fight.

"You're an idiot, you know that Jenner?"

"Who you callin' idiot, dumbass?"

"Exactly my point." Shawn moved in quick. He kicked Jenner's left shin and then used the same leg to kick his side. "They both mean the same thing, you asshole."

Jenner straightened up and coughed.

Jenner, obviously frustrated, attacked Shawn. He lunged at him with his right fist clenched, but Shawn stepped aside and tucked the arm behind his back. Jenner bent forward, but Shawn straightened him. Shawn's left hand held the arm as his right held a grip around Jenner's neck.

Using all his strength, Shawn roughly bent him over his knee once again causing Jenner to grunt in pain. Shawn removed his knee and waited for Jenner to get up again.

_Use your techniques. Check._

"Get up Jenner!" Shawn yelled as he was waiting to use his knockout punch.

Jenner slowly got up and that's when Shawn attacked. He punched Jenner's chest once making him stumble back a bit and then when Jenner was about to counter with his fists, Shawn used his palms to strike the forearms to push them away. Shawn then swung his elbow across Jenner's face. He pulled Jenner close and kneed him in the stomach causing him to cough out blood. Shawn smirked, knowing he would win the match.

When Jenner was able to regain his balance, Shawn body punched him hard twice, uppercutted his chin and then mustering all his strength, he right hooked the side of his face, knocking him out cold.

Remembering the rules, Shawn pinned him onto the ground and awaited the adviser to count to 5.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." The adviser then made the out sign and Shawn turned to complete the rest of the obstacle course.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review and vote in my poll. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. Really upset right now. High School transfer applications came back and I didn't get into anything. :( :'( Only people that live in New York City probably know what I'm going through. Second round again. :O**

**P.S: The new is weird... Some changes I appreciate, others, I don't. What do you guys think?**

**P.P.S: The intro ^ above was written a couple days ago. Sorry for the late update. Wasn't really into this story, I got like 50 other ideas for different stories.**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the recognizable characters.**

* * *

Shawn lifted his legs up and down as he focused on placing each foot in the tire pairs. He kept his breathing at a steady level as he advanced to the barbwire mud "trap." He dropped to the ground quickly as he crawled his way through the obstacle. He used his elbows to crawl as he dug them into the mud and used them to pull himself up inch by inch. Within 5 minutes, he'd already completed two obstacles.

In the bleachers, Henry watched him with a sense of pride and happiness. Juliet watched him with love and awe, as did Gus. But Carlton, he had a look of shock on his face. He always pegged Shawn for having no muscle and a junk food addict, but he was wrong. But he wasn't gonna admit that to him.

Jenner on the other hand was being taken care of some EMTs as they dressed his wounds. He groaned as they bandaged his stomach.

Shawn had just finished the wall climb, fast and efficiently. He stood the the very top of the ladder and jumped the 5 story gap between the top of the wall climb and the block of wood. Keeping his momentum, he jumped the 4 story gap to the next block of wood. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

His legs were spread apart at shoulder's length, his left foot forward, his right, behind the left wood. He looked up, sizing up the gap between him and the giant pull up bar.

He stepped back, as far as the block of wood allowed him to, and ran with full speed to jump. As he got to the edge, he used all his leg strength to spring himself toward the rope that was being held by the bar. Once he'd gotten a hold of it, he swung himself slightly to get his momentum going again. When he'd finally gotten the hang of the rope swing, he leaped off of it and jumped onto the balancing beam.

Shawn landed with a thud as he used his arms for balance. His right foot was planted behind his left as he slowly made his way to the end. He kept his breathing steady and tried not to teeter nor totter.

Once he had reached the edge, he took a deep breath and jumped on the first "island." Then to the next, and then the next, and so on until he reached the last log.

Sizing up the next obstacle, he took up his jumping stance again and leaped as high as he could to reach the highest possible point on the net that he could grab a hold of. He swiftly climbed the net to the top and readied himself for the next obstacle. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to just shimmy down the pole, he held the pole so his back was facing the ground. He wrapped his legs around the pole as he moved along the pole by putting his hand in front of the other. Once he'd reach the end, he jumped down and ran over to the shooting range. He knew that time was not of the essence, but he wanted to get this over with.

The place where he was supposed to shoot from was arguably small. Two planks were stationed 5 feet apart and were 1 foot high. In between the top part of the planks was a pillow like cushion that was bed to a sniper. The left plank held all the necessary guns needed for this challenge. The right plank held the crossbow that he needed to use and 1 arrow.

Shawn held up 2 fingers to signal he was ready and took up the revolver.

The first cutout - which was a stereotype terrorist kind of figure - popped up and Shawn looked over it carefully to find no Maple Leaf pin or broach.

In the bleachers, Carlton cussed under his breath, "Why didn't he fucking shoot that?!"

"It's not the target you idiot!" Henry slapped the back of Carlton's head with the yellow envelope that then handed it to him.

Back at the shooting range, Shawn had already shot 6 targets efficiently and was on his on last bullet of the CZ.

_BOOM_

Shawn shot woman cutout that held a Maple pin on her purse and the blue liquid exploded out signaling it was shot correctly.

He changed to the Ruger and automatically, 4 targets shot up. Shawn quickly scanned over every cutout and all of them held the Maple pin/broach. Efficiently and quickly, Shawn shot all 4 cutouts with the Ruger and then changed to the crossbow. A huge explosion of blue liquid quickly filled the air before raining down on the ground. He loaded the arrow onto the crossbow and looked into the sight, waiting for the cutout with the pineapple to show up.

A cutout popped up and Shawn quickly moved the crossbow to take a closer look. It was the cutout he'd shot earlier and Shawn quickly dismissed it. Another cutout popped up, this time holding a pineapple like a baby and with the press of the trigger, Shawn shot the cutout and the blue liquid exploded out once again.

Then, he dropped down and opened up the stand on the sniper rifle and made himself comfortable.

In the bleachers, everyone was quiet and waiting for him to show off his skills once again.

**~SHULES~**

"Oh my god, Shawn!" Juliet got up from her seat in the bleachers and ran towards Shawn and so did everyone else.

Juliet kneeled beside Shawn as he bled out.

"J-Jules." Shawn said in between sharp breaths.

Henry took off his jacket and pressed it against Shawn's heart to stop the bleeding while the Chief and Carlton ran off to call the paramedics.

"Shhhh, Shawn. Don't speak. Everything is going to be okay."

"S-sorry f-for lying."

"It's okay Shawn. It's okay." Juliet grasped his hand tight and caressed his cheek. Shawn smiled a shaky smile at her before turning to Gus.

"Thanks f-for everything, buddy. Make Blackapella sing at my funeral."

"No, Shawn! You will not die on me!" Gus argued as tears slipped down his cheek.

Then he turned to Henry who was still putting pressure on the wound. "Thanks for all my tr-training." Shawn coughed out blood. "I love you dad."

Coughing again, he turned to Juliet, knowing he wouldn't be able to last long.

Ambulance sirens sounded off in the near distance.

"Look Shawn, they're here. You're gonna make it. "

"No, Jules. I wanna tell you that *cough* that I love you. Than-thank you for making me a *cough* bet-better man." He gave her another smile before continuing, "I'm sorry that I'm leaving early."

"No, Shawn! You're going to live! Please. Please, Shawn." Tears slipped out of her eyes.

Shawn raised a shaky hand over her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tear. He gave her a smile as Juliet tightened the hand on her cheek.

"No, SHAWN!" She cried out as he slowly slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA, I'm so mean. I know how you guys love cliffhangers. :P

I probably won't update for a couple of days. Sorry! I made plans with friends and I'm kinda too busy watching the 99 Psychs on the Wall marathon on ClooTV. :D Who's watching?

Follow me on Twitter: lilAzIaNpride24

Or on Instagram: PineappleFrenzy


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's spring break and I just want to relax, read, and eat. :D But I'm here to inform all of you precious readers that I am going to have to discontinue this fic. Sorry :( **

**I just have no more inspiration for this fic. I promise though that in the near future, I will create my Back to the Future fic - Psych style - and even if I feel like discontinuing, I will not. **

**P.S: I may or may not continue this fic later on.**

**P.P.S: Don't forget to vote for my Psych poll. :D**

**P.P.P.S: Sorry about discontinuing again. :/ :3**


End file.
